


Ensemble Performance

by hesperia



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia





	Ensemble Performance

"Oh," she says with a giggle as she checks her phone, "We won."

August smiles lazily at her, his fingers running along the lower part of her spine, down to the swell of her ass. "We did, hmm? I guess we should celebrate." He leans over and kisses the space between her breasts, his cheek brushes over her nipple, hardens against his skin, makes it easy for him to swirl his tongue over the rose colored peak.

Mélanie sighs, her hand on the back of his neck as he works his mouth over her nipples, nips at them teasingly. She squirms every time he does and he likes that, likes watching her react to his touch.

"It's a pity," August says, leaning back on his arm, his hand resting just below her navel. "That we never had a scene where I got to take your clothes off."

"Oh s'il vous plaît..." Mélanie says with an exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Hollstrom never would have stood a chance against Shosanna..."

August's fingers slide over the smooth skin between her legs to cup her, feel her heat against his palm. "Is that so?" He drops his head to kiss her, finds her mouth open and waiting, her tongue beckoning him in, sliding thick over his.

"So wet," he says, into her mouth as they kiss again, parting only far enough to share a single breath. He watches her face as he slips two fingers over her clit and into her. It's a fluid motion that causes her to push her hips up against his hand, her hand slipping down to circle his wrist, showing him how much she wants it. "Keep your eyes open," he says, moving to sit between her legs as his fingers, slick with her wet, bring her closer.

Mélanie's eyes lock to his, and it's raw emotion that she sees on his face, lust, need, and a multitude of other emotions that seem to look right into her, and that gets her hotter than anything his hands could ever do, or at least that's what she thinks as she comes apart and feels the shock waves of her orgasm rock through her.

When he moves away from her, only to slip off his briefs, she feels empty, aching with this need that has yet to be satiated even though he's only just made her come harder than she has in years. Standing at the edge of the bed he watches her, her own fingers replacing his.

"Get back over here," she says, looking over at him, that smile on his face, all smug and knowing.

"I just want to watch you," he says, his hand lazily stroking himself, though it won't take long, he's been half hard for awhile now.

"Well, I want you to fuck me," she replies, rubs her fingers on the hotel sheets as she raises to her knees. Reaching out, she circles his cock with her hand, and he lets her, his hand moving to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing over her skin.

"Tell me how you want it." He's back on the bed now, moving back between her legs, she whimpers, her hips involuntarily pushing against his. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Like this," Mélanie says, her fingers digging into his hips, pulling him closer, feeling him hard against her. "Like this." He doesn't miss a beat, thrusts in deep, wants to feel all of her, and vice versa.


End file.
